dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Thank you :D Thanks for saying I did okay with the troll, it means a lot to know that I did something right. I was really scared at the time because all the other admins on chat were 'away' so I was like "Agh, I need to deal with this" and everyone was sending me PMs and the 'proof' the troll had wasn't proof at all and it had been edited and everyone was saying things at once and I was trying to hear them all out. But anyway, I think I did okay :D Hopefully I'll not have to deal with another troll for a while (but we all know that sadly it's unlikely to never happen again). Thanks again :D Emma tigerlily 14:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Melinda and Jewel Did you still want to do that RP today? If so, what's the coding for Jewel's bubble? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :So she might not necessarily listen to Melinda right away? Or wouldn't want to, anyway? The course of true love never did run smooth 14:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RP? Is Ash gonna come and comfort Charity? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :She's staring into the fire place, worried about her sister. :P She's got a few minutes for now :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:17, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I know Ash is comforting Charity... but is he ever gonna check on Paige? :P Echostar 18:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Lets I allowed Ck to have Charity let Faith go. Sound better? :P Echostar 13:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :But my thought was that MARY would be the one on watch... but Ck asked if Charity could be the one on watch instead :P Echostar 13:31, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Nora's Departure Since you're default GM for this event, I thought I should check with you before posting anywhere :D (If Nora's leaving the night before the aurors are) should I rp her leaving the castle or just assume she made it to the forest and confer with Lilly/you about when/if she catches up with Mason and Wallis? 17:22, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Map Teresa is giving herself a full tour of the Ministry to chart out this map. Can she be granted access to the Department of Mysteries? Echostar 18:49, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine. But there's no character active in that Department right now... so should it be Ferlen? Or a NPC? Echostar 19:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :RP? :) Echostar 19:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I know that you might be able to hear voices in the Death Chamber if you believe in the afterlife... and most likely you wouldn't be able to catch what they were saying... but would you be able to pinpoint specific voices or not? If so, what would that depend on? Echostar 20:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Head's Up I'm going out of town tomorrow, and won't be here for most of Friday and Saturday. The course of true love never did run smooth 02:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Nora Hey ^_^ Can I post on the bridge? 16:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) : In her own section? : ~jayjay Good Luck? I don't remember needing luck the last time I went out of town? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) More About Tha' Map I assumed I would be making this map OOC as well as IC- right? What do you want it to be called? Also, I was thinking that it wouldn't be completed IC until a little bit after the blizzard, to give Teresa time to look at the Marauders Map if Renee can find it. For a magical item like this, would it be easy to create a duplicate, or would you have to start from scratch? And is this map more of a top-secret, top-clearance-people-only access thing, or would it be more readily available? Would Teresa be able to find a way to remove herself from the map if she wanted, as she is the creator, or is that OP either way? Finally, she would be handing in all of her work, right, and not allowed to keep a duplicate? A few ideas for the future are going through my head now, but I want to make sure of my limitations. Also, are there any rooms in the Ministry that are unplottable? Echostar 12:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Need for Wrap Up Hey! So, I don't know if your schedule will allow it, but this Jaina thing really can't go on forever, and since a lot of things are hanging in limbo til you get here... I dunno. I have some ideas for a quick wrap-up, if that's what it comes to, but I'm sure you wouldn't want it to happen like that... so, I guess the sooner you can come on chat, the better off we'll be. The course of true love never did run smooth 17:33, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow... You disappeared in less than a minute after Ck left (without saying goodbye I might add) :P I was going to ask if you wanted to rp Ferlesa while she was gone- something that didn't focus on the freezing cold and winter :) Echostar 22:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Icy Things I don't need to post, do I? >.< Monday. 11:48, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Sarah Gotcha. So...what exactly is Sarah supposed to be doing? XD 14:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : As to continuing with Nora and Kasey and Niall...do ''you ''want to? You're the mastermind for all this, so it's really your descision. I honestly don't mind either way, so... :D : 14:10, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Bond, do you like pancakes? : 14:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Just seeing if you could give straight answers :P : 14:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : I don't know whether to laugh or cry XD ;( : 14:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Birthdays Lol with Jaina's "happy" birthday, indeed. But just a head's up, it is Hope's bday tomorrow IC. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:39, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :So... Jaina ends the winter... are all the Healers and Aurors sent home now? Echostar 15:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Finals I'm going to say that they're a thing of the past. Half the classes never have them, and when the other half does, no one ever takes them. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 16:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey, I posted back on the Elle RP in the Hufflepuff Common room with Sakura where you'd said anyone could reply. Hope that's okay :D Emma tigerlily 16:37, March 23, 2015 (UTC) So... Lilly wants to finish the Niall/Kasey/Nora thingy. Is it still okay? 17:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Classes I feel like they could go on, or we could just cancel them and everyone can deal with the aftermath of the whole Jaina thing. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:39, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Happy Hump Hday Herro! ^_^ I was just wondering if we were doing exams this year :P Also, I have a super cheesy joke O.o 13:58, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Thanks :) You're the best *hug* Emma tigerlily 17:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's Friday, Friday Good morning ^_^ Does Hogwarts end this week or next week? IS it okay to start clearing stuff? Thank god tomorrow is Saturday :D 14:12, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Apartment If you like, we can use the pictures/design I've prepared for Rhian's apartment on my sandbox for the girls' apartment :) 18:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : Whose character page are we linking it from? Rhian's or Jae's? 18:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Place? Ummmmm is she allowed to be in his dorm? xD The course of true love never did run smooth 18:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC)